


Three's Company

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zack Lives, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Zack Fair lives, and where Cloud Strife and Leon are in a healthy relationship, all three of them decide to indulge in a pile of shameless sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Moonlight streamed in through the bedroom window, casting its pale glow across the bodies within the bed. The sheets lay a mess, half hanging off the bed as the occupants continued their frantic movement. Clothes were scattered across the floor; a shirt here, some pants thrown over a chair there, shoes thrown about without a care.

The men in the bed were a writhing mess. One lay on his back, one arm slung over the shoulders of another as the hand of his free arm massaged a third one's cock. This was Cloud. His face was tinted red with the effort being dragged out of his body, his legs bend upwards as strong arms held his thighs towards his chest. A thick, twitching cock rammed into his ass, filling him up time and time again in a slow rhythm. His pale skin was dotted with blueish-purple marks, crescent indents from fingernails digging into his flesh, and hickies haphazardly littered his neck.

The man fucking him was his boyfriend, Leon. Long brown hair plastered to his face, his hips snapping forward at a pace his lover had practically begged for. His arms were bruised from Cloud's grip, muscles tense as he focused on the tight warmth that squeezed his cock. He could feel the sting of claw-marks on his back from where the blond had gripped his skin and scratched the skin raw in his pleasure, the stinging twisted into a wonderful feeling as he watched his partner unfold, drool dripping from the corner's of his mouth as he practically suffocated their welcomed guest with frantic kisses and a hungry tongue.

Their guest was none other than Zack Fair, a ghost from Cloud's past that had somehow returned to the land of the living. His hands were busy with both stroking the blond's erection and playing with Cloud's abused nipples. In the moonlight, droplets of pre-cum glittered across his hand and his abdomen, his own cock trembling at the attention it received from Cloud. Zack's lips were parted, red and slightly more plump than usual due to Cloud's relentless make-out session. Previously, those same lips had been comfortably wrapped around the base of Leon's dick, his throat put to good use as he sucked the man off. Now, they were better used for entertaining his and Leon's moaning partner. 

Cloud's back arched as Leon rammed into him, a gasping cry passing his lips as he parted his and Zack's embrace. The arm around Leon's shoulders shifted, and soft fingers found the damp locks of the gunblader's hair. Tightening there, they pulled at the strands and earned a deep, growling moan. Leon was pulled into a needy kiss by his hair, Cloud's lips crashing against his as the gunblader's tongue dipped into the sweet cavern of his lover's mouth. Vaguely, Leon could taste both Cloud and Zack there, and it sent a shiver down his spine as their tongues brushed together, surprisingly soft for such a rough action.

During their heated kiss, the bed shifted as Zack sat up. His lips found the crook of Leon's neck, his hands trailing down a sculpted back to rest on the soft flesh of a toned ass. A gentle murmur was placed against the shell of Leon's ear, soft lips brushing against the cartilage as Zack spoke. 

"Let's try a different position... one Spike's gonna love." Leon let out a growl, his muscles tensing as Zack carefully separated the two men and positioned Cloud on his hands and knees. Leon watched with half lidded eyes as Zack settled beneath Cloud, his face flushing darkly as he watched Cloud's mouth descend on the black-haired man's cock. A hand motioned Leon to come and re-enter his lover, and soon Leon was thrusting his hips forward to fuck Cloud once again. 

Zack's own lips were now nestled at the base of Cloud's cock, his head lifting and lowering as he sucked on the soft flesh of the blond's cock. One of his hands reached back, cupping and fondling the gunblader's balls as his other rested on the reddened skin of Cloud's ass. 

Cloud bobbed his head, his face a bright shade of pink as he held back his moans for the sake of satisfying the dick stuffed down his throat. His entire body trembled, his cock twitching in the warmth of Zack's mouth as Leon pounded into him. Cloud's cock dribbled pre-cum, the salty substance almost immediately swallowed by the black-haired man. Leon's own cock was slick with both lube and his own pre-cum, his muscles tensing as he drew closer to his orgasm. As it were, Leon was the first to need release. He pulled back on Cloud's hair, growling in his ear as he spoke.

"Where do you want it." The blond almost purred in response, his eyes fluttering as he rocked his hips back against the brunet's aching appendage.

"Fill me... And then I want Zack to fuck me, too, so you can suck me off... And I wanna cum for both of you." Cloud murmured, watching as Zack's cock twitched before him at such filthy words. He could actually feel Leon's own cock spasm inside him in response, and with a feral cry the gunblader spilled his seed deep inside his lover's ass. Teeth dug into the blonde's shoulder as Leon came, the sticky substance dripping down to dirty Zack's hair by complete accident. Slowly, Leon came down from his high, his eyes glassy as he licked his lips. Slowly, their position shifted again. 

Zack's thick cock was shoved into the still dripping hole, filling up the emptiness left by Leon's retreat. A deep groan passed his lips as Cloud's muscles tensed around him, tightening and relaxing as the blond slid down his length to be seated in his lap. Cloud's body relaxed there, and Zack waited until Leon had Cloud's erection slipped between his lips to start his pace. 

Zack started slow, his cock lazily finding the blond's special spot. A soft cry passed Cloud's lips when the head of Zack's cock brushed against it, and that's when Zack's hips kicked into overdrive. A deep, fast pace shook the blond's grip on reality, the thickness of the man's cock causing his head to roll back and rest against his strong shoulder. Leon's tongue swirled around the blond's cock, his teeth gently grazing the skin in a manner he knew Cloud loved. Zack watched Cloud bounce up and down along his length, his nails digging into strong hips as he observed how Cloud's body responded to being thrown about like a sex toy. 

Both Leon and Zack loved seeing how filthy their seemingly innocent lover was, how much he loved being banged senseless to the point that his mouth was always open, almost pleading for someone to give him something more to suck on. If Leon hadn't already been spent, he would've gladly obliged. 

It didn't take long at all. Cloud's ass was so tight, even after Leon's merciless fucking, that Zack couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hips up fervently, dragging the blond down to meet his thrust that Cloud cried out in pleasure, his own seed shooting straight against the back of Leon's throat as Zack spilled his own inside him. Trembling, the blond collapsed against both men, his muscles twitching as an exhausted smile spread across his face. 

In the moonlight, both Zack and Leon observed their delicate partner. The brilliant afterglow was a soothing time, where the both of them could curl up with Cloud and rest their weary heads. Maybe next time they'd try even more ways to see Cloud unfold...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry for this smutfest.


End file.
